


solution for jealousy

by clowniocus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, satan is bad at feelings, they both are honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowniocus/pseuds/clowniocus
Summary: Satan isn’t jealous.He reallyisn’t.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	solution for jealousy

Satan isn’t jealous.

He really _isn’t._

In the midst of all the museum dates, study sessions, and bimonthly visits to cat cafés he’s come to the realization that his fascination to this human was certainly not just a fascination, but rather an out of control _attraction_ that he certainly won’t be telling any of his brothers.

[It _isn’t_ from the way he feels an overwhelming warmth around her, from the way her smile seems to always brighten his day, the way her eyes light up when she sees something cute]

So here he was, insisting to himself that he really _isn’t_ jealous when he sees her with the seventh born. The same demon who had betrayed her trust like that, who had just killed her other self right in front of her eyes. The same demon she smiles at so effortlessly, she accompanies going to RAD to, she sits beside to at the dining table…

__

__

MC has always been friendly, maybe a little _too_ friendly sometimes. She would always play games with Levi, go shopping with Asmo, or go out to eat with Beel, so why did this feel different?

_Except_

It's not fair the way she forgives so easily, it certainly isn't fair the way his brother could just hug her in public. _It really isn't fair_ the way the way he could just wrap his fingers into hers and—

He feels like he sounds just like Levi right now.

[He's had thoughts of closing the distance, but he couldn't do that, _not when he's just a friend to her_ —there's the casual feel in their study sessions that he cherishes, and he doesn't want to lose that, doesn't want to lose _her_ —

So he keeps his distance.]

The amount of work he's done so far amounts to practically nothing. Anything he's tried to read just couldn't be kept in his memory. Maybe he's tired, maybe he's just hungry—

 _Maybe_ it's because he's been irritated for a while now.

He's stared at the same paragraph in his alchemy textbook for 5 minutes to realize that it was useless to even try to finish anything. 

It took him 10 more minutes of staring at the ceiling to accept the feeling that's been crawling under his skin for a while now.

_Jealousy._

**Author's Note:**

> satan is by far my favorite boy in obey me (asmo & solomon are close seconds) and writing him is quite serotonin inducing :D
> 
> the next chapter will include more dialogue and MC's perspective! (although it's quite hard to write her, you know, being your standard blank slate heroine) 
> 
> also, i just played around the idea of belphie really liking physical affection, he and MC are nap time and cuddle buddies zzzzz


End file.
